


Is It Meant To Be?

by QSleepDeprivedWriterQ



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other, Romance, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSleepDeprivedWriterQ/pseuds/QSleepDeprivedWriterQ
Summary: this was originally going to be crack fic but it turned into a romance one lmao, i'm also re-writing it I wasn't satisfied with the way it was originally being wrote.you/samara





	1. Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone can read this, you're the main character.

“I really don’t need to know about your sex life, Jane.” You sighed as you walked beside Jane as she pointed at the sex shop asking you to join her in shopping at it.

“I just need someone in there with me, okay?” She slung her arm around your shoulders and began steering you towards the store, a grin on her face, it was apparent she wasn’t going to let you get out of this situation.

“Fine. But you owe me.” You groaned out as you neared the store, a thought crossing your mind, “why is there a sex shop just- just out here openly? Don’t you have to usually go through a few back alleys to get to one?”

Jane snorted as she pulled the door open with her hand that wasn’t currently draped over your shoulders. “This isn’t Earth, and it’s asari owned and as we know, they aren’t prudes.”

You entered the store, all the while attempting to shrug Jane’s arm off your shoulders, and glanced around. Surprisingly the store was very elegant, considering it was a sex shop. You had expected a dingy, dark shop with sketchy people hanging around inside.

“Have you been here before?” You asked mono-tone as Jane pulled you towards a shelf, a low whistle emanating from her lips.

“Nope. First time in any sex shop.” She finally removed her arm from your shoulder to pick up a packaged toy from the shelf and study it.

You glanced around, a light blush settling on your cheeks as you studied your surroundings. The walls were a light golden color with white trims, the floor a squared marble, looking freshly mopped. It was the essence of elegance, very far from what you had expected.

“Look at this.” Jane whispered, shoving a clear package in your face.

“Jane!” You whisper yelled at her, shoving the package back at her, embarrassed.

“Quit being a prude, look, what do you think?” Jane rolled her eyes at you, and gestured to the package.

“I don’t know, Jane.” You glanced around. “I’m not apart of your sex life.”

Jane nodded and puckered her lips out in a serious smolder pondering for a moment. “Do you wanna be?”

Your face, that once had a light blush, burned with a deeper one. “Jane!” You choked out.

“Your reaction.” She wheezed, bending over, a finger still pointing at you, the packaged toy still clasped in her other hand almost crushing it.

“It’s not funny!” You complained, frowning.

“It is.” She stood back up straight and breathed in a breath, wiping a tear away.

“I- Just pick something so we can leave.”

“Alright, alright.” She said, turning back to the shelf and examined a few other packaged toys.

After a few minutes, that felt like forever with you attempting to remove your blush you heard Jane, “I have picked the winner!”

“Okay, can we go now?” You asked.

You both walked over to the check-out counter, luckily it was run by a A.I and you didn’t have to die in embarrassment at Jane’s jokes about the toy in front of someone else.

After exiting, Jane asked if you wanted to get a drink, which you did want after all the anxiety you just went through.

“I feel we’ve grown closer, best friend.” Jane grinned at you as you walked.

“Don’t talk to me right now.” You couldn’t hide the small smile on your face at her silly antics.

“Aw, come on buddy.” Jane slung her arm around your shoulders again and laughed. “You followed me into a sex shop. Into the great unknown, like old times.” She breathed in, the smile on her face not wavering.

“I’m never doing it again, and you owe me.” You replied shaking your head, chuckling.

“So, what I’ve been wanting to ask you about all day.” Jane paused for a moment, taking in the shops as you walked. “Samara. You and Samara specifically.”

You ducked your head down slightly, to hide your blush. “I don’t know what you mean.” You lied.

“I’m your best friend, of course I noticed what going on between you and Samara.” She pulled you against her playfully with her arm that was around your shoulders. “I support it, obviously.”

“Jane, there’s nothing-” You attempted but was cut off.

“Look, you can’t lie to me.” She glanced at you for a moment. “I see how you two are around each other when she visits. Hell I saw it when we were working for Cerberus, and during the war.”

You coughed awkwardly, wondering where she was going with this.

“I’ll be your wing-man...Wing-woman? I don’t know but I’ll your cheerleader, you can count on me.”

You laughed at her, shaking your head at her explanation. “Okay, Jane.”

“I got you.” She smiled at you. “Where are we getting drinks at?”

“You pick.”

“Alright. There’s this place me and Liara go to all the time, great place.” Jane bounced on her toes slightly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you entered the cafe you noticed it was extremely busy, it must be very popular.

Jane slid her arm from around your shoulders, pointing to a booth located on the far side of the cafe. “Let’s sit there.”

As you sat in the booth, Jane on the opposite side, you glanced around the shop again. “Is it always this busy?” You asked.

“Oh. Yeah, it’s a pretty popular place. They serve drinks for nearly every species, I think.” Jane explained, grabbing a menu that was sat on the table and opening it.

You opened a menu, and read the drinks made for humans. “That’s a lot of drinks.” You said, brows raising.

“I know.” Jane replied, eyes not moving from her menu. “They even make some of the same flavor for the different species drinks.”

“Cool. No wonder they’re popular.” You responded, impressed.

“Picked anything out yet?” Jane asked placing her menu down in front of her, on the table.

“Uh. Yeah.” You told her the drink you wanted.

“Alright, I’ll go get them.” She did fingerguns at you as she stood, which you shook your head at with a chuckle.

A few minutes passed and you took more of the shop in, it had more of a human vibe to it, but you chalked that up to the 50’s cafe vibe it gave you with the checkered floors, the red seats and white tables.

The line was pretty long, but it was moving at a steady pace. You noticed many asari workers along with humans working behind the counter, you thought you saw a glimpse of a krogan but you couldn’t be sure.

After a few minutes you glanced out the window that was to your left, watching many species walk along the sidewalks, some entering shops, others just talking.

You felt a soft tap on your shoulder and you turned, expecting Jane with your drinks but was met with Liara and behind her was Samara.

“Oh, hi!” You greeted smiled, standing giving Liara a hug, pausing at Samara then deciding just to give her a warm smile, which she returned.

“Samara is visiting for a few days, so I thought I’d show her this spot me and Jane found.” Liara explained as you glanced between her and Samara.

“Jane brought me here too, she’s in line already though.” You said, gesturing over to Jane who’s back was faced towards you.

“Well, I know what I want already, what about you Samara?” Liara turned towards Samara with a questioning look.

“I will have whatever you’re having, thank you.”

“Alright, be right back.” Liara left, walking over to the still long line, up to Jane and touching her shoulder causing Jane to turn slightly. You saw her smile and pull Liara into a hug and give her a chaste kiss on the lips before placing a hand around Liara’s hips and begin talking with her.

You sat back down, sliding deeper into the booth, and gestured beside you a silent invitation to Samara.

Samara sat, turning her head towards you keeping her body straight. “How are you.”

“I’m good, how about you?” You replied, eyes bouncing from the line back to Samara’s face.

“I am well, thank you.” She turned her head away, and gazed over the shop. “This is a popular place.” She stated.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” You nodded, fingers gently tapping on the table top, you were nervous.

“You are anxious?”

You you blinked for a moment before shrugging lamely, wishing you could just crawl in a hole and die at your response.

“Do I make you anxious?” Samara leaned towards you slightly, a twitch of her lips signaling her amusement.

You blushed, which you didn’t mind when Samara made you do it, and shook your head. “No, of course not.” You lied.

Samara hummed, eyes not wavering from yours, which kept looking at everything except Samara.

“Drinks are here!” You almost shouted as you saw Jane and Liara approaching with the drinks, one in each of their hands.

Jane slid you your drink, sitting across from you, Liara sat down next to her after handing Samara her drink.

“I was telling Liara about our little adventure.” Jane gave you a shit eating grin and sipped on her drink.

“Oh my god.” You placed your face in your hands, embarrassed. “Are you going to tell everyone?” Your voice was muffled by your hands.

“Maybe.” Jane replied pausing for a moment. “Do you wanna hear about it Samara?”

You groaned and sunk further into your seat, your face heating up again.

“Why are you so embarrassed?” You heard Samara ask from beside you.

“We went to a sex shop.” You said removing your hands from your face, sitting up straight. “I was dragged into a sex shop.” You revised.

Samara’s brow raised and she glanced over to Jane with a questioning look, who just shrugged.

“Not my fault you’re a prude.” Jane said before sitting back slightly pondering for a moment. “Oh yeah, you haven’t had your cherry popped yet right?”

“Reallly, Jane?” You griped, and sipped your drink as she laughed.

“Cherry popped?” Liara asked, a confused look on her face.

You closed your eyes, wishing at this moment Jane would evaporate before she could explain.

“Human slang, it means virgin.” Jane explained, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Can we not talk about my lack of sexual experience, please, I’m at least trying to enjoy my day.” You glared at Jane, ignoring the feeling of Samara’s eyes on you.

“Alright, alright.”

“Isn’t it odd at your age, in humans, to still be a virgin?” Liara piped up, questioning.

You choked and sputtered for a moment while Jane laughed loudly. “I’m waiting for the right person, is all.” You defended. “I don’t want it to just be with _anyone_.”

Liara nodded, understanding. “I think that’s nice.” She smiled.

You glanced towards Samara and saw a tender smile on her face directed towards you.

“Oh, do you wanna see what I got.” Jane asked, hand disappearing beside her.

“Do not pull that thing out here, Jane!” You whisper shouted at her, keeping yourself from kicking her leg underneath the table.

“What’s the harm?”

“Jane.” Liara spoke, a warning in her tone.

“Alright, alright. Jeez.” Jane rolled her eyes playfully.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that you finished your drinks, and now you were stood outside the cafe, you and Jane were stood a little a ways from Liara and Samara who were speaking about something.

“Me and Liara might head back home.” Jane said, wiggling her brows at you.

You chuckled. “I didn’t need that image in my head.”

“Why not, I’m hot. Liara’s hot too.” Jane winked causing you give her a look. “Oh yeah, you want _Samara_.” She said ‘Samara’ in an overly airy way.

“I- Will you not?” You blushed.

“You blush a lot.” Jane comment, reaching forward pinching your cheek, you slapped her hand away. “Anyways, me and Liara are having a get together tomorrow, you’re coming.” Jane continued.

“And if I don’t want to?” You questioned quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh, you’re coming, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming.”

“I figured.” You nodded, glancing at Samara.

“She’s coming too.” Jane said, following your gaze.

“Nice.”

“Just ‘nice’?” Jane raised her brows at you.

“What else do you want me to say?” You questioned turning to Jane.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe: I’m so excited my crush is coming!”

“I’m not in middle school, Jane.”

“I expect to see you and her talking at the party.” Jane pointed at you with a look.

“Yeah I'll try to talk to her."

“And don’t be awkward. I get second hand embarrassment watching you speak to her sometimes.”

“I- Will you not? Leave me alone.” You chuckled.

“I’m being your cheerleader. You got this.” She gave you two thumbs up with a grin.

You hoped so.


	2. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Samara at the party. A tiny bit of angst? Like barely.
> 
> btw Jane is 33 in this fic, this is a year after the events of mass effect 3, you're 3 years younger than her. Don't call me out if my math is wrong lmao.

You knocked on Jane and Liara’s house door, you could hear music playing so you knew you were on time.

It was Jane who opened the door, she gave you a grin and pulled you into the house excitedly.

“Samara’s already here.” She whispered into your ear as you walked into the living room.

“Yeah, I can see.” You replied as your eyes met with Samara’s. You smiled at her and waved, she returned your smile.

“You were the last person we were waiting on.” Jane slung her arm around your shoulders, she was very touchy feely these days. “I was about to send a hunting party out for you.” She grinned at you.

“A hunting party? You mean a search party, right?” You looked at her confused.

“Nope.”

“Noted.”

“Anyways, get drunk. Get that liquid courage, you have fifteen minutes to start a conversation with Samara before I do something to embarrass you.” Jane patted your shoulder before moving away and starting a conversation with Ashley.

“Thanks, Jane.” You muttered sarcastically moving towards the kitchen to grab a drink and ‘get that liquid courage’ you’d need it.

You hummed softly as you eyed the collection of drinks, easily distinguishing between the ones meant for humans and the ones for other species.

“I almost thought you were not going to show up.” You heard familiar smooth voice speak from behind you.

You turned, gripping your drink in your hand, and met Samara’s icy blue eyes. She was sporting a small amused smile as your face slowly turned red.

“Traffic.” You stated, using your free hand to push the refrigerator door closed behind you.

“Oh?” Samara tilted her head slightly to the side. “Jane was explaining how you did not want to attend this gathering.”

You shrugged, playing with the tab on your drink, glancing away from Samara noting how hard it was to keep eye contact with her.

“Are you an anti-social person?” Samara asked, brows furrowed.

“Introvert.”

“Introvert?” Samara questioned.

“I- I just don’t like hanging out with a lot of people at the same time.” You explained as you moved to a kitchen counter and leaned against it, noting Samara following you.

Samara nodded, understanding. “I see Jane is the opposite.”

You chuckled. “Yeah.”

“How did you two meet? You two already seemed to know each other during the suicide mission preparation.” Samara asked, moving beside you leaning against the counter.

“N-seven training.” You shrugged. “There’s this on-going joke about extroverts, the opposite of what I am, adopting introverts as their friends. I guess Jane did that to me? We’ve been friends ever since.” You paused for a moment counting in your head. “Eleven years.”

“That is a long time for humans?” Samara asked.

“For a friendship? Yeah.” You shrugged. “I mean you could subtract two years, because technically she was dead for two...She was still my friend though.” You looked down remembering the emotions you felt when you had learned of her passing after escaping the Normandy. “Cerberus is shitty, but they gave me back my best friend.”

“You are...very fond of her.” Samara blinked at you a few times attempting to decipher your feelings for Jane.

You smiled at her. “She’s like my sister.”

A surprised look came across Samara’s face a smile slowly forming. “I think that’s very beautiful.” She replied, eyes sparkling.

“I mean, if you were a human and you spent around eleven years with a person you’d start to think of them as family.” You gave a soft laugh.

“I was beginning to think you had more-” Samara paused before continuing, “intimate feelings for her.”

You felt your eyes widen and a loud snort exit your mouth before you could suppress it. “Oh, God no.” You said, tears beginning to roll down your cheeks as you bent forward, dropping your canned drink onto the ground.

You glanced to the side while trying to contain your laughter and saw Samara chuckle with a smile. “I apologize for jumping to conclusions.”

“Oh, jeez.” You stood up straight and wiped your tears away, small giggles still escaping your lips. You bent over and picked up your drink, deciding not to open it.

“I have not heard you laugh like that before.”

“I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.” You explained moving back towards the refrigerator and placing the drink back, snickering at the thought of the next person to grab a drink and grabs this one.

“Actually-” You turned back to her. “I haven’t heard you actually laugh before.”

She smiled at you as she pushed off the counter. “I have not had a reason to laugh.”

You raised your brows, confused at her answer. “You need a reason to laugh?” You questioned.

She shrugged, which was unusual, before replying, “laughter means happiness, I lost my happiness a long time ago.” She paused for a moment, moving closer towards you. “I may have found it again, but I am not sure.” She moved passed you.

You turned watching her.

“We should join the others.” She suggested, standing at the kitchen door, her hand on the knob.

“Yeah.” You followed her out back towards the living-room with the rest of your crew-mates.

You saw Jane waving you over, she was leaned against her living-room wall watching everyone.

“I think Jane wants to talk to me, I’ll catch up to you later.” You told Samara as you gave her a warm smile and walked over to Jane.

“So? how’d it go?” Jane asked an excited smile on her face as she leaned forward eagerly.

“We talked.” You shrugged, moving beside Jane leaning against the wall.

“About what?”

“You’re nosy.” You squinted your eyes at her and she shrugged, uncaring.

“I wanna know how it went.”

“We just...talked.” You shook your head, gaze falling to the ground. “Oh, we talked about you.” You smiled.

“Oh? What’d you say about me.” Jane asked, nudging your shoulder playfully.

“She wondered how we met, I told her, N-seven training.” You looked up, biting your cheek. “Can you believe we’ve been friends for eleven years?”

She whistled softly, shocked. “It’s been that long? We’re old.”

You chuckled at her. “I’m three years younger than you, okay? Miss, ‘thirty three’.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “How’d you even get into N-seven at nine-teen?” She questioned before sipping on her drink.

“Top ranked, I guess. I got lucky.”

“You sure did.”

You directed a playful glare towards her. “If I didn’t get lucky, we’d never had met. Remember that next time you make fun of me.”

Jane made an exaggerated frown and pulled you into a side hug forcefully. “Oh what would I have done, if I had never met you.” She wailed dramatically, her drink that she held in her free hand splashing.

“What the hell, Jane?” You laughed out.

“Oh my best friend.” She continued wailing, planting a wet, sloppy kiss onto your cheek.

You attempted to pull away as your crew-mates began looking over.

“You guys getting freaky over there?” Jack asked, a snort following shortly after.

You glared at her, still attempting to pull away from Jane's surprisingly strong one arm grip.

You saw Liara giggling and you gave her a displeased look.

“Alright, I’m done.” Jane released you after a final squeeze and laughed at your annoyed facial expression.

You wiped the slobber off your cheek with your shoulder, and sulked against the wall.

“Was my kiss that bad?” Jane asked, hiding a smile.

“You’re annoying.”

“I’ve been told.”

“What the _hell_?” You heard Ashley yell suddenly.

You looked towards the kitchen door and saw Ashley standing there with liquid dripping down her face, and soaking into her shirt.

You attempted to hide a snort, but failed and you saw Samara give you a knowing look and a small shake of her head with a quirk of her lips.

“I think Ashley got my bad drink.” You whispered to Jane which resulted in her nearly falling over with laughter.

“I don’t think that’s how you drink a...well drink.” Jack shrugged. “But you know what? You do you.” She shrugged, placing an arm around Miranda.

That caused a few laughs.

“Uh. We’re relatively the same size, you can borrow one of my shirts.” Jane managed out, walking towards her staircase, stifling laughter. “Be right back.”

Ashley glared at everyone while she waited on a shirt.

“Uh. Sorry Ashley.” You apologized, walking over to her. “I dropped the drink, and you know...put it back.”

“Why would you...Never mind.” She raised a hand in a stop gesture, eyes closed, breathing in a deep breath.

Jane returned shortly after with a shirt in hand. “Here, Ashley.” You watched Jane hand her a shirt and she left to change.

After a few minutes and some talking you heard James ask, “anyone up for a push-up contest?”

A few groans emitted from various people, you included.

“Ah, come on!” James complained.

“Krogan’s don’t do push-ups.” Grunt replied, making himself more comfortable on Jane’s couch.

“Gotta keep my lady-like form.” Jack said, winking suggestively.

“No way.” Miranda almost scoffed out.

“I- meditate instead.” Samara crossed her arms elegantly.

“What’s the point of spies doing push-ups?” You heard Kasumi ask, continuing to stay cloaked. You weren't even aware she was at the party.

You heard Liara cough awkwardly, obviously not going to participate.

“I’m drunk.” You heard Tali giggle out, hic-upping.

James looked disappointed, sad almost.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” You relented, shaking your head.

“I’ll beat you all, easily.” You heard Garrus say from somewhere behind you.

“Count me in too.” You saw Ashley cross her arms after speaking.

“Shepard?” James asked, tone hopeful for a challenge.

“Obviously.” Jane smirked. “You’re all going down.”

Soon after you were all in the push-up position in a line, side by side.

“I hate push-ups.” You muttered.

“Cheer up, it’ll be fun.” James winked at you.

You rolled your eyes and listened to Tali drunkenly count down from three.

“Three...Two…One! Go!” Tali giggled.

You kept pace easily, at first, but after hitting the sixties the arm you had sustained a lot of damage from being blasted by the damaged crucible started to give you a problem. You gave up shortly after. “Okay, I’m out.” wiggling your arm slightly, a fleeting look of pain shooting across your face for a moment.

“Already?” James said, continuing to keep pace.

“Yeah, not in the push-up mood.” You caught the questioning look of Jane for a moment and looked away only to be met with the concerned gaze of Samara.

Your chest constricted as you looked away. “Uh, I’m going to the bathroom.” You excused yourself before hurrying out of the room before you could gain the attention of anyone else.

You locked the door when you entered, sliding your back against the wood paneling.

You touched your bicep and pain blossomed through it down to your forearm. You sucked in a breath and held it for a moment before breathing back out.

“Son of a-” before you could finish your words two knocks interrupted you.

“Uh, yeah?” You asked, sucking on your lower lip as another wave of pain blossomed through your arm.

“Are you well?” You heard Samara ask.

“I’m great, Samara.” You lied. “Why.”

“You just left very quickly. And you looked like you were experiencing some pain?”

You swallowed. “Just my arm, it’s fine.”

“I do not think pain is fine.” You felt the door move slightly, Samara had probably leaned against it.

“It’ll go away. I should’ve never done the push-up contest is all.” You shook your head.

“Why did you do it?” You heard her ask.

“Huh?”

“The push-up contest?” She clarified. “Why did you participate in it if you knew your arm was going to cause you pain after.”

“Oh.” You paused, not understanding why you actually did it either. “I used to be able to do a lot of things, things I can’t do anymore since...since you know.” You shrugged even though she couldn’t see. “Maybe prove to myself I’m still capable? I don’t know. I trained for seven years to be an elite soldier and here I am barely able to do sixty push-ups.” You scoffed.

“I see.” You heard her say. “I will sit here with you until you’re ready to come out, if you’re okay with that.”

“I- Thank you, Samara.”

“It is no problem.”


End file.
